Karma kthxjjk
by Migirin
Summary: Kata siapa karma tidak berlaku? Kim Taehyung yang selalu berkuasa disetiap permainan yang biasa ia mainkan saja bisa terkena karmanya. VKook, kthxjjk BTSfic! Twoshoot. Warning: Rate M, Bahasa Vulgar, NC, Smut. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1 (01-18 17:32:33)

Semua berawal dari permainan DoD. Kim Taehyung terjerat oleh Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Taehyungie, DoD?"

.

.

.

 **Tittle:**

 **Karma [kthxjjk] [VKook/TaeKook]**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKook**

 **TaeKook**

 **Genre:**

 **School Life, Romance, Boys Love, Mature**

 **Lenght:**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Rate : M untuk Migiri #plakk (kaga becanda doang :'v) ini** **Mature. Tapi sekarang T dulu :v**

 **Author:**

 **Migiri**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Milik diri mereka masing-masing. Author cuman minjem namanya buat jalan cerita.** **Original story by Conro-Sensei.**

 **Warning:**

 **bahasa non-baku, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO bertebaran. Ada NC nya :'v Bagi yang di bawah umur harap tidak membuka, membaca, memahami. Intinya otak otak polos jan coba" cari tau deh, dosa... Tapi kalo mau baca, dosa tanggung masing masing... Ya tetep ae dosa gue paling gede sih :'v *** **sedih* Tapi di chap ini blum ada kok :'v**

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

Waktu istirahat, sekelompok pemuda sedang memainkan sebuah permainan. Mereka mengitari sebuah meja, ada Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, dan Min Yoongi. Pencetus permainan ini adalah Kim Taehyung, ia berkata bahwa permainan ini sedang populer dikalangan remaja. Makanya ia ingin mencoba memainkannya.

Sebuah botol bekas air mineral diputar oleh pemuda bernama Park Jimin dan berhenti tepat di depan Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyungie~ DoD?" Park Jimin bertanya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Sangat manis, sampai-sampai semua perempuan yang ada dikelas maupun luar kelas terpesona.

.

.

.

 _"Iya gue tau lu manis Chim. Udh jan tebar pesona :'v" - Author_

 _"Gue ganteng bukan manis ya, catet itu Thor!!" - Jimin_

 _"Yaelah suka-suka gue, gue yang bikin cerita." - Author_

 _"Gue keluar dari cerita lu nih?!" - Jimin_

 _"Iyadeh iya, ngalah gue ama bantet mah." - Author_

 _"Kek lu kaga bantet aja Thor, Thor -_-" - Jimin_

 _"Gue kaga bantet, cuman kurang tinggi aja *mewek*" - Author_

 _"Yaudah kita samaan." - Jimin_

 _pundung bareng-bareng*_

 _"WOY! BALIK KECERITA WOY!!" -Readers_

.

.

.

Tapi tidak untuk Kim Taehyung. Ia seperti bisa melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Park Jimin.

Mengapa begitu?

Karena, selama permainan berlangsung, Taehyung selalu memberi perintah yang diluar akal sehat manusia. *namanya juga alien.. Oops*

Selama permainan, ia tidak pernah terpilih untuk menjadi yang diperintah. Ia yang selalu memerintah teman temannya.

Semisal, tadi saat putaran botol berhenti di depan Park Jimin, ia memberi perintah bahwa Jimin harus memakai kamar mandi wanita lagi saat buang air. Juga, ia harus rela wajahnya yang tampan dicoret coret oleh Kim Taehyung.

Bagaimana dengan dua pemain lainnya?

Ya, mereka pun bernasib sama seperti Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi diperintah oleh Kim Taehyung berdandan seperti perempuan dan sepertinya itu sudah di rencanakan oleh Kim Taehyung dari awal.

Untung saja Min Yoongi terlihat cantik saat memakai seragam itu. Jadi tidak terlihat aneh. Bahkan ada yang salah mengira kalau Min Yoongi adalah perempuan asli. *kalah cantik adek bang*

Adapula Jung Hoseok, ia... Ah sudah lah, ia sudah tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata lagi. Kita skip saja. /Hoseok pundung/ /Author dirajam Hoseok stan*

Tapi kali ini berbeda, dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepada Kim Taehyung. Ia harus menerima karma yang telah ia buat sendiri.

Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis wajahnya. Ketiga anak adam lainnya sedang tersenyum manis -iblis- dan mereka menunjuk keluar jendela. Tepatnya kearah taman belakang sekolah.

Tapi, belum sempat Park Jimin mengeluarkan perintahnya, bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Kim Taehyung bernafas lega, dan Park Jimin berdecak kesal.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kita lanjutkan hukumanmu Kim Taehyung!" sarkas Park Jimin dan di angguki oleh yang lainnya.

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi meninggalkan kelas Kim Taehyung, mereka tidak berada dikelas yang sama dengan Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok.

'Aku akan kabur lebih dulu nanti.' batin Kim Taehyung seraya menahan seringainya.

"Oh aku lupa," Park Jimin menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berbalik dan menatap Kim Taehyung.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran untuk kabur Taehyungie!" tunjuk Park Jimin kepada Taehyung.

"Hobi-ya, awasi Kim Taehyung ini agar dia tidak kabur, oke?!" lanjut Park Jimin dan diangguki keras(?) oleh Jung Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Shit man!" umpatan halus(?) keluar dari mulut Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menatap kesal keluar jendela, ia tidak mempedulikan pelajaran Choi SAM.

Oh ayolah Kim!

Kau yang mengerjai teman-temanmu, kenapa kau yang kesal?

Ini karma, ingat!

Kau menuai apa yang kau tabur!

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Saat pulang sekolah, Kim Taehyung tengah di tarik oleh ketiga temannya.

Hukuman bagi Kim Taehyung telah tiba. Itu kata Jung Hoseok dengan wajah ceria dan cerah secerah mentari pagi, padahal jam menunjukan pukul 16:00 KST yang artinya ini sudah sore. *Iyain aja deh biar cepet :'v*

Kim Taehyung hanya pasrah dibawa kemana-mana oleh teman-temannya. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang.

Mereka tiba di taman dekat sekolahnya. Yeah, hari ini kita akan melihat hukuman Kim Taehyung yang diberikan oleh pemuda manis kita Park Jimin.

"Taehyung, hukumanmu adalah, siapapun yang melewati pohon itu, kau harus menciumnya. Tepat dibibirnya, arrachi?" Titah Park Jimin.

"Mwo?! Andwae! Ya! Park Jimin neo Michyeosseo?!" tolak Kim Taehyung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak perintah Park Jimin.

"Kau bahkan lebih gila Kim Taehyung!" desis Park Jimin.

"Kau bahkan pernah menyuruhku masturbasi di toilet wanita. Disini siapa yang lebih gila?!" Lanjut Park Jimin lagi.

Kim Taehyung hanya bisa berdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

'Karma memang berlaku.' Pikir Kim Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu melakukan itu, kan?" Ucap Kim Taehyung dan diangguki oleh ketiga temannya.

Mereka menunggu di balik semak-semak belukar. Menunggu seseorang yang lewat.

Lama mereka menunggu, sampai terlihat bayangan seseorang yang akan lewat.

Kim Taehyung mengerang kesal. Yang melintasi jalan itu adalah seorang pemuda, dia berpenampilan seperti nerd. Atau dia benar-benar seorang nerd?

Entah lah.

Park Jimin mendorong Kim Taehyung keluar dari semak-semak dan menyuruhnya segera melakukan perintahnya.

Kim Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia berlari menuju pemuda nerd itu. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu dan segera menciumnya tepat dibibir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terkejut, ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Kim Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Membuat gestur tangan tepat di depan wajahnya, tanda meminta maaf.

"Maaf" Ujar Kim Taehyung pelan. Meninggalkan pemuda yang menjadi korbannya.

Kim Taehyung menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia menatap tajam Park Jimin. Tapi hanya dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan menang!" Desis Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda nerd itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kim Taehyung dan teman-temannya sambil memegang bibirnya yang menjadi korban, pelecehan?

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

RnR juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review:

 **Kyunie** : ini sudah dilanjut, baca juseyo~ kkk.. Iya sudah pasti kookie. Taetae memang nakal, makanya kena karma. Tapi kalo karmanya kookie sih pasti seneng dong ya hmmm... kkk~

 **Yunitailfa** : kkk~ hukum karma alam. Ini sudah dilanjut, baca juseyo~

 **kikyprayanka** : hmm.. NC yang paling ditunggu sudah ada nih, kkk~ maaf ya kalau kurang panas/? Mii baru pertama kali bikin NC. Ini sudah dilanjut. Baca juseyo~

 **Kiky kyle** : kkk~ sekali kali Taetae yang kena nista. Kookie nerd tapii... Ehem.. Kkk.. Ini sudah dilanjut, baca juseyo~

 **LittleJasmine2** : maaf ya~ Mii gak bisa bikin yang panjang panjang, lebih tepatnya, membutuhkan waktu yang bnyak untuk membuat cerita panjang T~T ini peran Kookie banyak kok, kkk~ maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan.. Baca juseyo~

.

.

.

 **Tittle :**

 **Karma [kthxjjk] [VKook/TaeKook]**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook**

 **VKook**

 **TaeKook**

 **Genre :**

 **School Life, Romance, Boys Love, Mature**

 **Lenght :**

 **Twoshoot**

 **Rate :**

 **M untuk Migiri #plakk (kaga becanda doang :'v) ini Mature.** **Terdapat kandungan Lime, Lemon, smut dkk.. kk~**

 **Author :**

 **Migiri**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Milik diri mereka masing-masing. Author cuman minjem namanya buat jalan cerita.** **Original story by Conro-Sensei.**

 **Warning :**

 **bahasa non-baku, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO bertebaran. Ada NC nya :'v Bahasa vulgar, tidak baik bagi pikiran. Bagi yang di bawah umur harap tidak membuka, membaca, memahami. Intinya otak otak polos jan coba coba cari tau deh, dosa... Tapi kalo mau baca, dosa tanggung masing masing... Ya tetep ae dosa gue paling gede sih :'v *sedih***

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa, kelas Kim Taehyung adalah kelas yang paling berisik. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda, Sang tokoh utama kita menjadi bahan gosipan teman-temannya. Dan Itu semua karena ulah Park Jimin yang menyebar foto Kim Taehyung saat sedang melakukan perintah darinya, dan foto itu dikirim pada teman-teman sekelas Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung menatap kesal layar ponselnya, disitu, difoto itu, ada dirinya dan pemuda yang ia cium kemarin.

"Sialan kau, Park Jimin." Umpat Kim Taehyung.

"Ya! Taehyungie. Lain kali ajak aku jika ingin bermain." -Kim Namjoon. Teman sepermesuman(?) Kim Taehyung angkat bicara.

"Sialan kau Kim! Lain kali aku pasti menang!" Sarkas Kim Taehyung.

Kim Namjoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau juga 'KIM' bodoh!" Sahut Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon serentak.

.

.

.

Pusing dengan segala omongan tak berarti teman-teman sekelasnya tentang foto itu, Kim Taehyung akhirnya memilih keluar meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Kim Taehyung! Mau kemana kau?!" Teriakan Jung SAM yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas menghentikan gerakan tangan Kim Taehyung yang hendak menggeser pintu kelas.

"Saya tidak enak badan SAM. Saya ingin istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Jawab Kim Taehyung cuek.

Sang guru yang telah mengetahui sifat dari Kim Taehyung hanya bisa menghela napas dan membiarkan muridnya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah diijinkan oleh gurunya, Kim Taehyung langsung meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju arah ruang kesehatan. Tetapi, tujuan sebenarnya bukanlah ruang kesehatan. Melainkan atap sekolah.

Ia berjalan menaiki tangga. Untung saja atap dan ruang kesehatan berada dalam satu arah.

Setibanya disana, ternyata pintu yang memisahkan atap dan ruang dalam itu terkunci.

Kim Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia akhirnya berbalik arah dan benar benar menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook, Tolong jaga disini ya. Jika kau ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini, lakukan di jam pelajaran ke-4." ucap SAM yang biasa menjaga ruang kesehatan itu kepada pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Baiklah SAM." jawab Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Setibanya diruang kesehatan, Kim Taehyung langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"SAM, aku pinjam tempat tidurmu." Ucap Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf, SAM yang menjaga sedang tidak ada. Ada perlu apa ya err.. Sunbaenim?" tanya Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung menoleh kesumber suara. Disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedang memegang bukunya dan menatapnya.

"Kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin istirahat disini." jawab Kim Taehyung singkat.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlihat sakit, Sunbae." kata Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung menghela nafas kasar.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku saja?" Kim Taehyung menjadi kesal. Ia kesal karena pemuda itu -Jeon Jungkook yang duduk dikursi itu terus bertanya padanya.

"Aku bercanda. Kalau begitu, silahkan isi data di buku ini." Jeon Jungkook menyerahkan buku dan pena itu kepada Kim Taehyung.

Di kertas itu terdapat tulisan nama, kelas dan keluhan yang dialami. Kim Taehyung mengambil kasar buku dan pena itu. Ia lalu menuliskan data datanya.

"Nih, sudah." kata Kim Taehyung seraya menyerahkan buku dan pena itu.

Kim Taehyung kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang ditutupi oleh gorden tinggi itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya, mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur.

Jeon Jungkook mengecek buku itu kembali membaca tulisan disana.

"Eeh~ jadi Sunbae kelas 3-2?" tanya Jeon Jungkook pada Kim Taehyung yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan hanya dia jawab dengan deheman saja.

Jeon Jungkook terlihat tengah mengambil sebuah whiteboard kecil dan memasangnya di samping pintu ruang kesehatan. Yeah, Kim Taehyung tidak mengetahui itu.

"Sunbae, berapa tinggi badan mu?" tanya Jeon Jungkook lagi.

Jeon Jungkook mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Lalu ia mengambil kacamatanya.

"Tinggiku 182cm." jawab Kim Taehyung.

"Heeh~ ternyata kau tinggi juga Sunbae." kata Jeon Jungkook.

"Hnn. Bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Aku sedang berusaha tidur!"

"Oh, satu pertanyaan lagi Sunbae." Jeon Jungkook menyibak gorden yang membatasi tempat tidur ruang kesehatan itu. Kim Taehyung membuka matanya. Ia terkejut dengan tindakan Jeon Jungkook dan merapatkan punggungnya pada tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook menaiki tempat tidur itu dan, duduk di pangkuan Kim Taehyung. Lalu memakai kacamata dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Apakah kau mengingat ku, Sunbae?" tanya Jeon Jungkook dengan senyuman miringnya.

Oh! Kim Taehyung ingat. Ia sangat mengingatnya. Pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook, adalah pemuda yang kemarin ia cium. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis wajah tampan Kim Taehyung.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tolong lupakan yang kemarin oke? Aku melakukan itu karena aku kalah dalam bermain game dan mendapatkan hukuman itu." Kim Taehyung benar-benar takut sekarang. Apa yang akan pemuda itu - Jeon Jungkook lakukan padanya.

"Tapi tidakkah kau tahu Sunbae? Itu adalah salah satu pelecehan seksual. Atau kau seorang gay?" Jeon Jungkook memegang sesuatu, bentuk itu seperti tempat odol. Dan ya, Kim Taehyung tau apa isinya itu.

"A-aku minta maaf. Kita lupakan saja yang kemarin dan berteman saja, oke? Dan aku bukan gay." Kim Taehyung semakin merasa terpojok.

'Apakah pemuda ini gila? Dia, homo gila!' pikir Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook membuka tutupnya. Mengeluarkan isi cairan bening itu dan mengoleskannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Kau pasti tahu ini kan, Sunbae?" Tanya Jeon Jungkook. Memainkan cairan itu dengan tangannya. Kim Taehyung meneguk saliva nya kasar. Oh, apakah karmanya masih berlanjut?

"Ya! Pergi kau! Menjauh lah dariku. Aku bilang, aku minta maaf tentang yang kemarin." Kim Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

Jeon Jungkook melesakkan tangannya kedalam celana kain dan dalaman Kim Taehyung. Mengeluarkan benda pusaka Kim Taehyung dari dalam sana.

Kim Taehyung mengerang tertahan. Jeon Jungkook memainkan penis Kim Taehyung. Memompanya, mengurutnya, memainkan ujungnya lalu mengulumnya.

"Aahh.. Kau sangat besar Sunbae." Jeon Jungkook menghisap penis itu, memainkannya didalam mulutnya. Membuat Kim Taehyung harus menahan desahannya.

"Sshhh... Kau homo gila!" Desisan serta umpatan lolos dari mulut Kim Taehyung.

Sensasi aneh memenuhi perut dan pikiran Kim Taehyung. Didalam mulut Jeon Jungkook sangat hangat.

"Kau mengataiku homo, tetapi kau menegang sempurna Sunbae." balas Jeon Jungkook.

Tangan Jeon Jungkook tak tinggal diam. Ia membuka celananya, tak menyisakan apapun, hanya atasannya saja. Ia melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang nya.

"Sshh.. Ahh.. Sunbae..." Desah Jeon Jungkook. Ia menggerakkan jarinya memutar, dan sesekali membuat gerakan menggunting, membuka lubang nya agar dapat dimasuki oleh benda itu -penis Kim Taehyung.

Jeon Jungkook melepas penis itu dari mulutnya. Ada perasaan kecewa dalam diri Kim Taehyung saat Jeon Jungkook melepasnya. Sensasi kehangatan itu menghilang. Jeon Jungkook mengambil benda pipih berwarna orange dari saku bajunya. Oh! Itu sebuah kondom. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan memasang kan kondom itu di penisnya sendiri.

"Y-ya!" Kim Taehyung menatap Jeon Jungkook horror.

"Tenang saja Sunbae, kau yang akan memasukiku, dan aku hanya tidak ingin seprei ini kotor." kata Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas penis Kim Taehyung. Mencoba memasukkan penis itu kedalam lubang sempitnya.

"Shhh.. Ahhh.. Sunbae.. Kau sangat besar.. Eungghh..." desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir menggodanya. Jeon Jungkook memasukkan penis Kim Taehyung secara perlahan sampai tertanam sempurna didalam lubang sempitnya.

Jeon Jungkook mendiamkan penis itu didalam tubuhnya. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan penis besar dan keras itu di lubangnya.

Kim Taehyung merasakan penisnya diremat oleh lubang itu. Sungguh nikmat. Mata sayu Jeon Jungkook menatapnya.

"Shhh.. Aahh.. Kimmmhh.. Ahh.. Taehyungghh.. Sunnhhbaehh.. Aahh.." Jeon Jungkook menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Penis itu menghantam tepat di titik sensitifnya.

Mendengar namanya didesahkan dengan suara yang errr.. Menggoda itu, seketika hilang sudah pertahanan Kim Taehyung. Ia memeluk Jeon Jungkook dan membalikkan posisi mereka.

Kini Kim Taehyung berada tepat di atas Jeon Jungkook. Tangannya mengunci pergerakan tangan Jeon Jungkook. Kakinya menjadi tumpuannya dan kaki Jeon Jungkook melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kim Taehyung menggerakkan pinggangnya. Mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan tempo perlahan kemudian mempercepatnya.

"Shh aahh.. Kmmmhh.. Tae.. ahh.. Lakukan lebihhh aahh kerasshh sunbaehh ahhh.." racauan Jeon Jungkook membuat Kim Taehyung kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kim Taehyung menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih cepat lagi. Kim Taehyung menatap bibir Jeon Jungkook dengan intens sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya. Bibir itu, yang mengeluarkan desahan desahan yang membuat akal sehat Kim Taehyung hilang kendali. Bibir seksi itu sungguh menggoda.

Kim Taehyung langsung menyambar bibir itu, mencium Jeon Jungkook kasar. Jeon Jungkook terkejut, begitu pula Kim Taehyung. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali fokus dengan yang dibawah sana.

'Sial! Kenapa aku menciumnya.' batin Kim Taehyung.

Lubang Jeon Jungkook berkedut, menjepit penis Kim Taehyung yang sedang bekerja disana.

"Sshh.. Janganhh menjepitku uuhh.." Ucap Kim Taehyung. Sensasi jepitan lubang itu di penisnya sangat nikmat tapi juga sedikit menyakitkan.

"Aaahhh kimhh aahh akuuuhh inginnhh cummhh aahh." desah Jeon Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung semakin menjadi, ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Penisnya terus menghantam titik sensitif Jeon Jungkook.

"Kim Taehyungghhh aahhhhhh." Jeon Jungkook menembakkan sperma nya. Dan disusul oleh Kim Taehyung. Untung saja Jeon Jungkook memakai kondom itu. Jika tidak, ia bisa saja mengotori mereka berdua.

"Sshhh nnhhh." Kim Taehyung mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam tubuh Jeon Jungkook.

Tembakan sperma Kim Taehyung kembali membuat Jeon Jungkook mendesah nikmat. Mereka terengah, aktifitas yang cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga. Kim Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Jeon Jungkook. Setelah mengeluarkannya terlihat beberapa cairan putih itu mengalir keluar dari lubang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung membenarkan celananya. Setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya kembali di kasur itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku benar-benar akan melupakan kejadian ini." cicit Kim Taehyung. Ekor matanya melirik pemuda yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu.

"Ya! Itu ponselku! Kau apakan ponselku?!" teriak Kim Taehyung.

"Aku hanya memasukkan nomorku dengan foto wajah horny mu sebagai foto kontakku." jawab Jeon Jungkook enteng.

Kemudian Jeon Jungkook menunjukkan ponsel itu kepada Kim Taehyung. Benar saja, disana terdapat sebuah kontak dengan foto berwajah horny Kim Taehyung.

"Oh ya Sunbae, kita belum berkenalan, kan?" tanya Jeon Jungkook. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook. Untuk selanjutnya mohon bimbingannya. Dan jika kau tidak ingin foto ini tersebar, lebih baik kau datang ketika aku menghubungi mu, Sunbae." lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Ini permainan yang terburuk." keluh Kim Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Ini permainan yang menyenangkan Kim Taehyung Sunbae." kata Jeon Jungkook mengecup bibir Kim Taehyung singkat, lalu tersenyum kembali.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Author note_** :

Terimakasih sudah membaca ff Mii ini, maaf jika NC nya kurang memuaskan, kurang HOT dan kekurangan lainnya. Ini ff NC pertama Mii. Maafkan Mii juga kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar. Jika ada yang tidak suka, akan Mii perbaiki di lain kesempatan.

Karena, panjangnya hanya twoshoot, maka kita akhiri sampai sini~ kkk..

Dan maaf jika ceritanya kurang panjang (lagi).

Terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review, me-fav, dan me-follow nya.. *tebar foto vkook*

RnR Juseyo~


	3. Permohonan Maaf

**_Permohonan Maaf_**

Pertama-tama, terimakasih sudah membaca, me-review dan mengingatkan Mii tentang cerita ini. Yup, benar sekali, cerita ini memang remake-an dari manga nya Conro-sensei. Yeah, awalnya Mii hanya membuat cerita untuk menistakan uri Taetae, dan setelah Mii baca ulang, Mii jadi ingat manga Conro-sensei dan jadilah remake an ceritanya. Mii merasa bersalah karena Mii seperti meng-klaim bahwa cerita ini adalah original buatan Mii. Beberapa plot, adegan, dan situasi memang agak berbeda dari original story nya dan seharusnya Mii mencantumkan original story nya bagaimanapun itu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan Mii. Maafkan Mii. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Akan segera Mii perbaiki.

 ** _Based story of Conro-Sensei's_** ** _manga_**

 _19 Januari 2018_

 _Migiri_


End file.
